danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucas Amano
Lucas 'Luke' Amano (ルーカス・天野 Rūkasu Amano) or also known by his birth name Makoto Amano (天野 誠 Amano Makoto) is a main character in ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2'', he was one of the Squad Leaders of the Hope's City Liberation Front and a participant in the Hunt for the Nine. He was a student of the North American Branch of Hope's Peak Academy as he was a American Citizen and he was placed in Class 65, during his time at Hope's Peak Academy he was known as the Super High School Level Hitman (超高校級の 「ヒットマン」 chō kōkō kyū no 'Hittoman'), a title he shared with Katsuya Ikari from the Japanese Branch of Hope's Peak Academy, although he was working on changing his title to fit his proper birthright as the heir to the Amano Yakuza Clan. Lucas was one of the main characters in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, and he is a supporting character in the Infinite Despair 2 add-on ''-Jack the Ripper-'' and a supporting character in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair-''. He also plays a role in ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth-'' as a main character. Appearance Lucas's is a slender young man with jet black hair which he dyed blond to make himself more 'American' something that is constantly poked fun at by his best friend Patrick, he has blue eyes and usually wears a suit with a red tie to keep up with his image as a hitman. He wears two broaches on his suit that are the Lowell Mobster family insignia and the Amano Mobster Family insignia to show his loyalty to both families. His hair is fairly messy and he has a ahoge in the middle of his hair. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, he wore the standard uniform which consisted of a blue blazer, red tie (as he was a second year student during ''-Death & Rebirth-'') and a pair of navy blue pants with black dress shoes, he was the only one out of his entire class to wear his uniform properly. Lucas is around 18-20 years old in ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, while in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair-'' he is confirmed 21 years old. Personality Lucas in contrast to the more serious Patrick is more easy going when he's not on a hit, Lucas will often joke around and try to lighten the mood, he is also fairly flirty towards females as he usually hits on Rose Belnades or other female students during his time at Hope's Peak Academy, Lucas is also a very loyal friend and hates traitors. As he believes that they are worse than scum. Like Patrick and Pete, he believes that people can build talent if they work hard enough and he considers himself proof that talent can be built up. When he's on a hit however, he is a cold killer and won't let anything come between him and a target as he was on an assignment he is willing to leave behind anyone if they are hindering him and doesn't mind if innocents are dragged into the conflict although he does try to keep them out if he can. Lucas is greatly respected and feared in Hope's Peak Academy and in the Hope's City Liberation Front. Skills and Abilities Super High School Level Hitman As a Hitman, Lucas is skilled in the art of the kill and can handle various weapons, like Patrick and Pete he is able to clean up a body and make it look like no one even existed in the first place, he is fairly athletic and he can easily outrun his opponents when security or their guards come for him or he will pick them off one-by-one in a 'game'. Because of his title, he is greatly skilled in stealth and often hides from his targets before going in for the kill, his combat skills allowed him to stand against both Mukuro Ikusaba (when she tired to attack him before The Tragedy started) who was the Super High School Level Solider and Peko Pekoyama the Super High School Level Swordswoman (who attempted to kill Patrick and Pete). History Before The Tragedy Lucas (birth name: Makoto) was born into the Amano Mobster Family as the group's last hope to rise from the ashes after it was nearly destroyed by the Kuzuryuu Clan in the late 1980s and early 1990s, as his father Genji who was the mob's leader faked his own death and moved to America with his family with help from his old friend Adrian James Lowell the leader of the Irish Mob in Boston, and his grandfather became the butler to the Lowell Family as payment for the safety of the Amano Clan even though Adrian declined his offer many times. Growing up, Makoto was in a stable home and was told who his enemies were and was trained by his father in basic combat and martial arts so he could assassinate the heir to the Kuzuryuu Clan and rebuild their mob. However around the time he was eleven he had caught wind of his grandfather being the butler to the Lowell Family and before his father could explain why, he went to assassinate the heirs to the Lowell Family for revenge as he thought they enslaved him. As he was about to strike Patrick James and James Peter Lowell with his hidden knife, he was disarmed by Patrick and tackled to the ground and restrained by the larger boy, as Pete ran to get their father and Patrick was about to kill Makoto, he was stopped by Adrian and Makoto's grandfather who revealed why he was acting as the butler to the Lowell Family, after this, Patrick, Pete and Makoto became friends as Adrian and his grandfather decided to train him to become the acting bodyguard and personal hitman to Patrick and Pete and to help him gain his revenge on the Kuzuryuu Clan. He shed his name as Makoto and chose the name Lucas in honor of Patrick and Pete's great-grandfather who started the Lowell Mob Family in the 1920s and in order to fit in Boston, Lucas was made Patrick's 'Consigliere' or advisor. Events of Danganronpa: Syndicate: Around the time he was fifteen along with the Lowell twins, Adrian departed to Ireland for a family meeting, a Yakuza Clan, a rival mobster family, a criminal syndicate and three street gangs toppled the Lowell Family and removed them from power. Patrick, enraged by what happened gathered his family, friends and displaced citizens of the city to fight back against the invaders, Lucas helped his friends kill the leaders of the rival gangs and managed to restore the mobsters back into power just before Adrian returned home, this allowed Patrick to be scouted as the Super High School Level Mobster- a title that was shelved since the 1940s- as part of Class 65 of Hope's Peak Academy while Pete became the Super High School Level Prankster, Lucas himself became the Super High School Level Hitman after successfully preventing an assassination attempt by Peko Pekoyama on Patrick's life. His school before attending Hope's Peak Academy was St. Francis Academy, a private school and a prestigious school that is well known like Hope's Peak Academy which he attended with Patrick and Pete. Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth-: -Note: ''As -Death & Rebirth- is being written, not every point will be listed and only a brief synopsis will be available-. Lucas was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy along with his friends and placed into Class 65, while nothing of note worthy happened his first year besides smuggling in beer and other things for dorm parties held by his dorm mates and class in the night, he did join the Hope's Peak Academy Basketball Team as a extracurricular activity. In his second year of Hope's Peak life, during the meeting of the Student Councils, Lucas accompanied Patrick as he was his bodyguard and he would act as a translator for the American and Japanese councils, he was later attacked by a disguised Mukuro Ikusaba who would later attack Patrick as well. After the meeting was cancelled due to the hostilities the European Student Council had towards the Japanese Branch and the disappearance of the Japanese Student Council, the North American Student Council returned home, following that two major events occurred, first was the attempted Mutual Killing game of the North American Student Council which he wasn't part of and the decisive Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy, an event he was thrown in as he was in the old school building along with Patrick and one of their friends Laura Ayanami. After that, The Tragedy started and he joined Patrick to kill the 'Source of Despair' and save the world. The two would be accompanied by many survivors such as Hajime Yamada, the younger brother to Class 78-A's Hifumi Yamada and his friends, Hiroshi Nobu a survivor who managed to escape before the Mutual Killing Game of Class 78-B began and a group of other survivors. They also came into conflict with the Remnant's of Despair, he and Patrick would fight Fuyuhiko, his mobster monokuma men and Peko where Lucas declared he would kill Fuyuhiko in the name of the Amano Family and he was nearly close too killing Fuyuhiko and Peko with help from Patrick. According to Hajime and Nobu, the fight was an epic one that ended with a stalemate after an explosion occurred which separated the two groups, believing that Fuyuhiko was dead, Lucas considered his revenge complete and asked Patrick to rebuild the Amano family. Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair: Lucas wasn't seen in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair, but he was seen in the Epilogue as one of the many survivors who joined him to return to Hope's City after stealing a yacht from the Towa Corporation and returned to Hope's City. During this time, the Future Foundation opened fire on a group of survivors after a survivor of the Massacre tried to open the gates for the survivors of the city in a camp and he was killed, this caused the Hope's City Riots which resulted in the deaths of many Future Foundation Agents where the Super High School Level Task Force was deployed and killed various civilians to maintain order along with Juzo Sakakura was deployed to Hope's City to reclaimed the city for the Future Foundation, however he was defeated along with the task force by Patrick, Rose and Lucas and the Future Foundation left the city to rot. Following this, Lucas along with Patrick, Lloyd DeWitt, Hajime Yamada, Laura Ayanami, Connor Pearce, Nicole Brunel, and Pete founded the Hope's City Liberation Front to save the city from despair and to expose the Future Foundation for the atrocities they committed in the name of 'hope'. Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2: -To be added- Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair-: -To be added- Relationships -To be added- Trivia * Lucas' first name was never to have been revealed, but the name Makoto was chosen as Lucas' first name as various others were also considered like Takeshi, Tochiro or Tetsuro. * Lucas could attend the Japanese Branch of Hope's Peak Academy, as he is a dual citizen due to his status as a Japanese-American, but he chose to attend the North American Branch to be with his friends and he heard horrible stories about the Japanese Branch. * One of Lucas' alternate outfits is Captain Harlock from the Leijiverse. * Lucas' clothing is based on Agent 47's from the Hitman series. * He came into conflict with both Katsuya Ikari, the Japanese Branch's own Super High School Level Hitman and Suzuhiko Otsuki who was the former Super High School Level Hitman before Katsuya, the other two would be seen in Danganronpa: Hitman. Category:Japanese Characters Category:Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 Characters Category:Crime-based Talents Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Talent: Hitman